Sayuri
by smurf87
Summary: Yusuke's 13 year old sister...doesn't talk. But she has a crush on one of the spirit detectives...KURAMA! What is he going to do? Why does he feels there is something special about her and what makes Kurama so upset? REVIEW and PLEASE NO FLAMES! CH 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sayuri

Prologe

* * *

Yusuke walks towards the entrance gate of the school; he's ditched Keiko and was going to skip again. "Yusuke Urameshi, please come to the office" It was the intercom calling for him for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. He walked on turning left towards the middle school.

He walked along the sidewalk peering through the fence watching the younger kids playing around and talking with other kids. 'Where was she?" Yusuke thought glancing past groups of kids. He stopped leaping into the tree beside the fence so he could get a better view, "Where could she be?" Yusuke was about to call out her name when a group of kids stood underneath him began to talk among themselves. "What do guys think about that Urameshi girl?" said one girl with short red hair. "I think there's something seriously wrong with her. She doesn't belong here." The boy with dark green hair said. "What do you mean?" The girl with the long black hair asked. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"You mean you can't tell?" the boy said as both girls shook their heads, "She's emotionally 'SPECIAL'" "You mean like something's mentally wrong?" the red head shouted. The boy nodded, "Yep, why do you think she never hangs around people…she's always by herself ignoring everyone around her…I think even the school shrink gave up on her?" "I heard the reason she's like that was because her mother drank the whole time she was pregnant with her," said the longhaired girl. "Really" said the short red haired girl, "I heard it was because of her older brother nearly beat her to death, and her mother just watched?" "Man," said the green haired boy, "Am I glad I don't live in that family" "Yeah" both girls agreed as the threesome walked away.

Yusuke will KILL those kids later, and there is NOTHING WRONG WITH HIS LITTLE SISTER! She's just a little different then the other kids. That doesn't mean she's stupid, or something's wrong with her! Plus he NEVER laid a hand on her nor had his mother and they NEVER would! The bell rang and the students filed into the school building. Yusuke then saw her sitting far from where the other kids were drawing in the dirt; she didn't show any sighs of getting up. Yusuke leapt from the tree and walked over to his little sister.

Yusuke squatted down beside her, "Hiya squirt" she didn't respond she continued drawing. Yusuke felt bad for her, he loved her so much. She had always been his BEST FRIEND when they were little; they would always talk about stuff. They would even sneak into each others rooms when their mom was drunk and sort of have a sleep over where they would stay up all night, at least until one of them fell asleep. When Yusuke was eight and she was seven their dad walked out and didn't comeback, everything changed after that. She was always very bright, till after HE left. She was never the same; she closed off to everyone including Yusuke. She even quit eating for a while, everything became harder for her after that to, and even years later, and she to this very day still refuses to speak. Yusuke and his mother, who hardly learned any, had to learn how to read sign language so she could communicate with them.

Yusuke sighed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to speak, she just sat there. It was like she was lost in her own mind, and couldn't comeback to him, no matter how hard he beseeched her…was she forever lost. She looked up at Yusuke and smiled brightly but he could see the pain in her eyes, pain, which was always there no matter what. Yusuke brushed himself off and stood up, " Come on let's ditch this prison, Sayuri, and go out for some ice cream or something, ok, squirt?" Sayuri stood up and took a hold of Yusuke's hand, for thirteen she looked frail and frightened. Yusuke swore to himself after his dad left that he would always protect her from everything that he could, and would not allow her to be hurt again.

After the ice cream Yusuke needed to go to Kurama's and pick something up because he had left it there by accident after a mission. Sayuri waited by the living room door while Yusuke, Kurama and Mrs. Minamino talked. Mrs. Minamino looked at Sayuri who was peering into the room at them, she noticed every time her son would glance that way Sayuri would blush slightly and disappear from view. She nudged Kurama slightly on the arm and leaned towards him speaking only loud enough for he and Yusuke to hear, "Shuuichi, honey, I think you have a fan club?" she slight looked into Sayuri's direction with a smile. "What?" Yusuke and Kurama said in unison. "Over there?" Shiori said glancing in Sayuri's direction, "I think Sayuri is having her first crush."

"What do you mean mother," Kurama asked noticing Sayuri peering at him from the doorway, "Oh, no…" Mrs. Minamino glanced at her son, "What are you going to do honey, your not going to break her heart are you?" "Break her heart?" Kurama said, "But mother we're not even going out? So how could I break her heart?" "SUEICHI?" she replied sternly, "I no I raised you better then THAT! You'll think of something and if you don't I'll be very DISAPOINTED IN YOU!" "WHAT?" Kurama said rather loudly, "But mother…I didn't… that's not...yes ma'am" Kurama's mom smiled brightly at her son, "That's my boy now go think of something while I start dinner, Yusuke will you and Sayuri be joining us for dinner?" "No thanks me and the squirt have to get going, see you guys later" "Good-bye Yusuke," Kurama said glancing at Sayuri who blushed and hurried out the door.

* * *

Well there's this chapter? What did you think? Please Review and PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


	2. A Place to Stay

Disclaimer I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/n: Just so you know when the kids were out side during the first chapter they were having a lunch break…my high school does it and we even have Coke Break after second hour…so that's what was going on…I may make them have one of them again so…yeah well…on with the story.

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sayuri

Chapter 2: A Place to Stay.

* * *

Yusuke sat at the table drawing on paper with a book open. He was pretending to do his homework to appease his baby sister, Sayuri. He placed the picture in the book, and put the book away.

"I'm finished, Sayuri!" Yusuke said, as he smelled something delicious come from the kitchen.

Sayuri peered in from the kitchen at him. She smiled at him brightly as she brought out a tray of mashed potatoes and a piece of baked chicken, and a slice of homemade apple pie on a small plate to the side. Yusuke started for the pie but Sayuri snatched it away.

"Aw…come on sis." Yusuke said looking at his sister, "Pretty please?"

Sayuri shook her head and pointed to the plate of chicken and potatoes. "All right sis, you win." Yusuke said picking up his fork and began to eat.

Yusuke looked at Sayuri as she sat across from him eating. She looked up at him and smiled handing him his pie slice back. Yusuke smiled back at her taking the pie back happily. She was a pretty good cook for someone who taught herself, even if some times if the food either gets burned or tastes horrible. When that happens she would work at it till she got it right, even if that meant she would have to get pointers from someone else.

After Sayuri took the dishes Yusuke sighed what was he going to do. Koenma needed him to go on another mission, but he couldn't very well leave Sayuri. But who could he find to look after her? Kuwabara was going with him on the mission. His sister was going out of town while their gone. Keiko and her family were going to go out of town to visit a sick aunt, so he couldn't ask them to take Sayuri along with them. He for sure was not going to leave Sayuri with Hiei. God knows what would happen or what he'd teach her. Koenma and Botan were so busy it wasn't even funny.

So who was left? Yusuke looked at his sister as she sat drawing on paper. He watched her draw. She showed him the picture. It was a fox with several tails. Yusuke smiled, she sure could draw, she should be able to after all she'd been taken classes since she could hold a pencil. Yusuke then realized maybe she could stay with Kurama. Yusuke got up and grabbed the phone dialing Kurama's number.

"Hello" it was Kurama's mom Shiori.

"Is Kur…um Shuuichi there?"

"Yes he is, just a minute."

Yusuke waited patiently for Kurama to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Kurama"

"How are you Yusuke?"

"Fine. Hey Kurama I need a favor"

"What do you need Yusuke."

"Well…I have a mission to go on and I have no one to watch Sayuri so I was wondering if she could stay with you for a little while"

"Let me ask"

Yusuke held his breath.

"Mother says it's fine if she stays"

"Great thanks, you're a life saver Kurama"

"Your welcome Yusuke"

"I'll bring her by later ok."

"That's fine"

"Ok thanks again. Bye"

"Alright bye"

Yusuke hung up the phone and entered the kitchen where Sayuri was washing dishes. Yusuke suddenly got a feeling that they were not alone. He shrugged the feeling off. "Sayuri can I talk to you."

Sayuri dried off her hands and turned her full attention to her elder brother. Yusuke looked at her a moment then began, "Sayuri do you remember the job I have?" She nodded and watched him intently.

Yusuke continued, "Well, they need me to go away for a while, so you will be saying with Kurama for a while all right? I'll be taking you up there later today after you get pact."

Sayuri looked at her brother a moment tears rimming her eyes. She didn't want her brother to go. Last time someone left they didn't comeback, or would come back weeks later. Yusuke saw the fear in his sisters eyes and quickly assured her, "I'll be back Sayuri, I promise just please don't cry!"

* * *

Well there's this chapter! What did you think Please Review and Please NO FLAMES! 


	3. Kurama's Breakdown

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/N: Just a warning of OCC-ness and AU-ness.

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sayuri

* * *

Chapter 3: Kurama's Breakdown 

(Kurama's house)

Kurama looked around his room, making sure everything was all right for Sayuri, because she would be staying in his room while she was here. Kurama turned when he heard the doorbell. Kurama walked down the hall and towards the door. He opened the door to reveal Yusuke standing in the doorframe holding a duffle bag.

"Hello Yusuke"

"Hey Kurama, thanks for helping out."

"No problem Yusuke, but where is she?"

Yusuke stepped into the house as Sayuri stepped into view. She was wearing her school uniform; surprisingly her hair black hair was pulled back in a half ponytail held by a red ribbon (just so she would look pretty for Kurama). Kurama looked at her smiling, taking her backpack from her. Sayuri blushed slightly and looked away quickly. Sayuri jumped slightly as Yusuke pulled her into a hug.

Yusuke placed his head on her shoulder, "I've got to go, and Sayuri see you tomorrow."

Sayuri world around and pulled Yusuke in a tight hug, giving him the 'Promise you'll be back look.' Yusuke noticed the look and rushed to assure her, "I promise I'll be back Sayuri" Yusuke then kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door and stopped.

"Kurama" Yusuke said telepathically, "Please don't let anything happen to Sayuri. Be sure to watch her carefully, because I sensed something demonic in the kitchen with Sayuri today while she did the dishes this after noon."

" Don't worry Yusuke, Sayuri will be just fine!" Kurama replied assuring. Yusuke forced a smile as Sayuri waved after him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well" Kurama said cheerfully knowing what would cheer her up, "How about some ice-cream?" Sayuri sniffled nodding as she watched the door. Kurama stopped by the kitchen door, turned and looked at Sayuri, "By the way Sayuri your hair looks very pretty today, you should ware your hair down more often. Sayuri blushed, whipped her eyes, and smiled at Kurama as he disappeared into the kitchen after returning her smile. He returned shortly after with two bowls of chocolate ice cream. Kurama watched her sadly; there was just something special about her, but what that was he didn't know. Not only that there was something familiar about her.

(That Night)

Kurama slept on the coach so Sayuri could have his bed. Kurama opened his eyes to see Sayuri's blue ones peering down at him.

"Can I help you?" Kurama asked groggily. Sayuri then pointed to his open bedroom door, to him then back to the door. "No thank you" Kurama says rolling over as Sayuri placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" Kurama said when he felt Sayuri poking at him. Sayuri stood with her hands on her hips and pointed firmly towards his bedroom. "Nope" Kurama said rolling over and went back to sleep, but not before he noticed that Sayuri had a pallet made in the floor. Kurama awoke surprised to find he was sick and what else he found out was more surprising was the fact he was no longer on the coach, but in his ROOM, in his bed, with the covers going every which way. "I must have kicked them off?" Kurama thought, "But the big question is how did I get in here?" Sayuri couldn't have carried him could she? If she had how could he not have awakened? Kurama claimed out of the bed, coughing, sneezing and acing all over, Kurama's mother would not allow him to attend school that day no matter what he said.

Kurama slept the day away and when he awoke he felt slightly better. Kurama opened the book and read until Sayuri appeared in the doorway. She was dragging a large backpack behind her. She pulled it up to Kurama's bed as he watched her. She pulled out several books and placed them on his nightstand, she then pulled out several slips of paper that were his assignments. She then smiled brightly at him and pulled out a small bag that had a foam bowl and plastic lid full of chicken soup. She also pulled out some crackers and set them on the nightstand by the books with a spoon. She then ran out to fix him something to drink. Kurama looked at the food a moment before taking it gratefully. Just then Kuwabara walked in talking a mile a minute about what happen and how Yusuke would be there around nine and that Hiei was coming. Kuwabara saw the food thinking with the way Kurama was holding it he was handing it to him.

"Gee thanks Kurama I'm starved." Kuwabara snatched the food gulping it down before he could protest. Sayuri saw Kuwabara eat the food she had given to Kurama and grabbed the nearest thing she could which was a book and chunking it at the back of Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara bent down to put the bowl on the floor causing the book to miss its target and hit Kurama. Sayuri's eyes grew wide, not believing what she just did. Kurama only put his hand to his face and moaned, to his surprise that really hurt A LOT! Kuwabara just looked at him wondering what in the heck just happened, he figured Kurama was still not filling well when he fell back on his bed. So Kuwabara got up said good-bye and walked out the door so Kurama could rest.

Sayuri then peered down at the red faced Kurama with an, 'I'm sorry' look. She jumped back when Kurama's eyes suddenly shot open and bolted up. Kurama just smiled at her surprise as she glared at him, she though he was mad at her feeling horrible and he goes and tricks her like that! She suddenly smiles and runs over to her book bag and pulled out a drawing pad, and began flipping through its pages. She stopped looking at a page then hands it to him. Kurama's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at the picture in front of him. There's no mistaking Sayuri had draw the spiting image of YOKO KURAMA! And she had never even seen HIM! But what even shocked him more was the fact that the Yoko had a human shadow that looked like him.

Sayuri smiled again tapping the picture then pointing to him. "WHAT?" Kurama said wide-eyed, "NO SAYURI I COULDN'T POSIBLLY BE HIM!" She put her hands on her hips and looked at giving him a stern 'don't lie to me' look! Kurama continued till she sighed giving up retreating into the bathroom. Kurama sighed in relief when he heard the bathroom door shut. He looked at the picture again swallowing hard. How could she have known? Did Yusuke tell her? Kurama couldn't resist but to look through Sayuri's drawing pad to see what else she had in there. She had pictures of Yukina, Hiei, Yusuke, their mother Atsuko, him, his mother, Genkai, Botan, both forms of Koenma and a few group pictures. The pictures of him were different they were either of his human form or of his demon form and sometimes a mirror effect of the two.

Kurama flipped threw some blank pages till he came to the last few pages…what he saw broke his heart. It was a picture of a black yokou, named Izumi, with long flowing black hair, shining baby blue eyes, and a radiant smile he could possibly kill to see again. Izumi looked like an ordinary yokou, but she was the most beautiful yokou, to him because she wasn't just any yokou she was his mate. Tears rimmed Kurama's eyes as her name painfully escaped his lips, "Izumi".

Sayuri slowly entered Kurama's room, eyes growing wide when she realized Kurama had gone through her entire drawing pad! Sayuri ran over snatching the pad away from Kurama ripping out the picture of Izumi tarring it into shreds and letting the pieces out the open window, with tears in her eyes.

"Where did you see her Sayuri?" Kurama asked quietly, pain clearly coming through.

Sayuri didn't respond, she just looked away sadly tears sliding down her cheeks. Kurama asked the same question several times before he snapped. Kurama gripped Sayuri tightly by the arms and roughly began to shake her, "WHERE DID YOU SEE HER! SAYURI, WHERE DID YOU SEE HER? PLEASE, TELL ME SAYURI, WHERE DID YOU SEE HER?" Kurama began to shake her harder as tears blurred his vision as they spilled hopelessly from his eyes.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" The voice was a surprised Hiei, "Kurama, stop you're hurting her?"

Kurama's eyes grew wide when he saw the fear in Sayuri's face. He slowly released the frightened girl, his hands trembling like he had just killed her. "Sayuri I…" Sayuri grabbed her note pad and ran out the door as fast as she could. Hiei watched her run out then looked at Kurama with wide eyes, "What were you doing! You scared the hell out of her!"

Kurama looked at his still trembling hands, "Hiei…I…I…did…didn't mean to…I just…I just…." Tears slid down Kurama's face as he slid down the wall between the foot of his bed and the desk as tears slid down his cheeks. Kurama's body trembled as he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his tearstained face. Hiei looked at Kurama a moment then asked, "Kurama, what's the matter? What happened? What was in that notebook?" Kurama sniffed and refused to meet Hiei's red eyes, "Izumi"

"WHAT!" Hiei shouted standing there in total shock! Nobody but he, Kurama, and Koenma knew about Kurama's mate, "How did she know? Did she tell you anything?"? Kurama only shook his head as Hiei continued to stare. Kurama stood up and staggered over to his bed. He crawled into it and curled up into a ball looking totally helpless. Hiei stood there a moment then leapt out of Kurama's open window after he realized that no matter what he said he wouldn't be able to get Kurama to speak to him. Kurama just lied there like that for days, not letting anyone in his room; he was even refusing to talk to anyone, even his worried sick mother through the bedroom door.

* * *

Well there's this chapter what did you think? Please review and please NO FLAMES!


	4. Nightmares and Comforts

Disclaimer: I no own any characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sayuri

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Comforts

* * *

Kurama just lied there like that for days, not letting anyone in his room; he was even refusing to talk to anyone, even his worried sick mother through the bedroom door. As he lye there he soon drifted off into sleep that had beckoned him to come.

(Kurama's Dream)

Kurama stood on the out skirts of a familiar forest. Kurama looked around, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Then he heard a voice that sounded sort of like Koenma, "I brought you here Kurama!"

"Who are you? Koenma?" Kurama shouted up at the air around him, "What do you want! Why did you bring me here?"

A sudden set of footsteps caught Kurama's attention as they ran up from behind him. The footsteps stopped several feet away from him. "Yoko?" the frantic soft female voice caused Kurama to freeze. Kurama's body trembled as tears rimmed his eyes, his hands slowly quivered as a he turned slowly to confirm to whom the voice belonged.

Kurama slightly staggered forward as he looked at the girl before him. She stood tall about 6 something putting her at least slightly above his shoulder in Youko form. She had a well-built slender body. Her black hair fell mid waist and her bangs fell around her radiant baby blue eyes.

"Yoko?" she called again tears running down her cheeks, "Yoko…why didn't you comeback? Where are you? I'm sorry I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you angry, just please comeback!"

"Izumi," Kurama said as he slowly moved closer, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I'm right here, I'm right here! Can't you see me?"

Izumi didn't respond she just ran straight threw him with horrific look on her face. With the sound of a gunshot coming from behind her, barely missing her head by only inches. A hunter, the same hunter that had shot him several years ago, ran after Izumi who screamed. Kurama ran after them but he just couldn't seem to keep up with them. Kurama slid to a halt when Izumi's horrified scream reached his ears and the sound of a gun shot soon after. Only complete and utter silence followed, except for the sound of a single quiet set of footsteps. Tears spilled from Kurama's eyes as he tremblingly dropped to his knees screaming, "NO! IZUMI, IZUMI…NO…I…ZU…MI!" Kurama slowly shook his head as he hunkered over, forehead on the ground and cried.

Kurama looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards him…it was Sayuri? What was she doing here and why? The hunter soon emerged after her gun raised at him. Sayuri tugged on his arm trying franticly to pull him up without much success. The hunter stood in front of the unmoving Kurama who just lifted his head up and looked at the hunter with pain in his eyes.

"If you don't do something now..." Koenma's voice echoed from the sky.

Kurama's eyes grew wide when he saw Sayuri get between him and the hunter arms spread as far as she could get them protectively in front of him. The hunter raised his gun aiming directly at her chest. "NO!" Kurama climbed to his feet and started quickly towards Sayuri who was a few feet away then he heard Koenma's voice again.

"…Or you're going to lose her again." Kurama's eyes grew wide as the echo of the fired gun reached his ears and Sayuri's body seemed to fall limply in slow motion.

(End of Dream)

* * *

Kurama bolted up as a silent scream escaped his lips. His body shook as he looked around his room franticly. Kurama threw the covers off of him and leapt out of bed. He slipped out of his room and into the hall. He quietly made his way down the stairs, out the door and into the night. He walked towards Genkai's temple knowing that's where he could find Koenma. That dream just could not and would not leave him alone. Did it mean anything? If so what did it mean? Why had he had it? What did it have to do with Sayuri? Did it mean if Sayuri hung out with him she would die if she were with him? Should he keep away? Kurama just couldn't stand the thought of Yusuke loosing his little sister, Sayuri, she needed him and he needed her.

Kurama sighed when Izumi's horrified face flashed threw his mind. Kurama shook his head trying to remove the image from his mind. Suddenly her scream filled his ears and all the images flashed threw his mind repeatedly quickly. He covered his ears and dropped to his knees, "Stop it! STOP IT! Please STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP!"

Kurama heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Sayuri standing not far away from him. She looked at him a moment head tilted ever so slightly as if trying to decide what to do. Sayuri slowly walked towards Kurama who turned away not wanting her to see him cry. When Sayuri reached Kurama she slowly lowered to her knees and gently turned Kurama's face to hers. She carefully whipped the tears from his eyes. She slowly brushed the hair out of his eyes and wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her in an attempt to comfort him after the pain she caused him when he went through her drawing pad.

She didn't understand why the picture of the woman hurt him so much, but that didn't matter but what did was the fact that she was there for him. Kurama slightly surprised Sayuri when he put his arms around her. Kurama suddenly just wanted to be with Sayuri and tell her everything even the part where he was a youko thief named Yoko Kurama. But he didn't know if that was the best thing, he didn't want to frighten her again. He wanted to tell her right there and then, but he just didn't know what to do.

Should he? Or would that be a mistake?

* * *

That's this chapter. What did you think? Please Review and Please No flames? 


	5. Haru

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sayuri

Chapter 5: Haru

* * *

Kurama watched Sayuri lay asleep on the cold tile floor with a blue blanket draped over her that Botan had given her. Kurama scooped Sayuri up into his arms when Genkai told him about a spare room he could put Sayuri in. Kurama entered the room to see the room had a window on the back wall, an old oak dresser on the left wall and a single bed on the right wall.

He carried her over to the bed and gently placed her on it and kneeled beside her. He brushed black strains of black hair and bangs carefully from her forehead. He couldn't help but wonder how she could have possibly known he was Yoko Kurama. Or why when she held him he wanted to tell everything about him in his past? But what got him most was that she reminded him so much of Izumi and yet be so different? Is that even possible? Why was she even in his dream? What did it have to do with her? Something told him there was just something he wasn't getting? But what could it possibly be?

Kurama stood slowly watching Sayuri sleep peacefully. He shivered as he sensed something enter the room. Kurama spun seeing nothing but he could sense and hear the being breathing.

"Go away" Kurama said in a low dangerous town. "HA! Come on Yoko, don't tell me that's how you treat an old friend." The voice replied in a fake hurtful town.

"Friend?" Kurama asked mockingly, "How dare you claim to be a friend of mine!"

The voice sounded in a fake tone of hurtfulness, "Oh, Yoko, that hurt, don't tell me you forgot about the fun you had with little ol'me?"

Kurama suddenly jerked his attention to the now hopelessly thrashing Sayuri, "What are you doing to her, Haru? STOP IT!"

"HA!" Haru laughed, "Looks like the great thief Yoko does has a heart after all! To bad you never seemed to care very much about your own mate! Except for maybe her physical appearance!"

"SHUT UP!" Kurama warned dangerously as he tightly clinched his fists, "You KNOW that's NOT TRUE! I LOVED IZUMI!"

Uh-huh?" Haru mocked, "You and I both know you never deserved her! YOU always ABANDONED her …"

" I NEVER ABANDONED HER!" Kurama shouted anger building up within him and slowly ate away at him.

"Then where is she?" Haru asked simply. "I don't know…" Kurama replied sadly, " She died"

Haru laughed, "Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Kurama replied looking in the direction Haru's voice was coming from by Sayuri's bedside.

"Don't worry Yoko," Haru said, "She will soon be my mate, but don't worry I'll take good care of her for you."

"NO!" Kurama shouted, "DON'T TOUCH HER! IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL…"

"You'll what?" Haru asked angrily, "You don't even know who or where she is, and I know she will willingly come to me."

"How do you know that?" Kurama said folding his arms as he tried to calm himself.

"Because, you were always gone and I was the one she came to when you needed someone."

Kurama didn't want to and couldn't believe what Haru had just said, "I don't believe you!"

"That's just fine" Haru replied, "You don't have to believe me. But I am warning you now Izumi will be MINE and there is nothing YOU can DO about IT!"

Haru laughed until no one could no longer hear or sense him. Kurama glanced at the now peacefully sleeping Sayuri before hastily walking out closing the door behind him. Kurama quickly was going through Koenma's files, "Where is it?"

"What ARE you DOING Kurama?" teenage Koenma asked in horror at the sight of all the files that took him ages to set up properly, lay scattered across the floor.

"Where Is Izumi's folder?"

"I don't know Kurama, I haven't seen it?"

"Damn" Kurama cursed lowly.

"Kurama" Koenma began slowly, "Maybe it would be best to forget Izumi and focus on what you have now?" He held up a picture of Sayuri, "I'm sure Izumi wouldn't mind?"

Before Koenma knew what happen Kurama had dropped the folder and had him by the throat and off the ground and said in an extremely dangerous town, "If you EVER suggest that AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU? AND I WILL KILL HARU!"

"Alright?" Koenma said between gasps of air. Kurama then dropped him and stormed out.

Botan slowly entered after seeing what had just happened, "Are you sure you hadn't seen Izumi's file?"

"Yes Botan," Koenma replied as Botan helped him up, "I haven't seen that file since IT happened all those years ago."

Botan sighed, "Poor Kurama, do you think he'll find her before it's to late? Wait. Did he say Haru earlier."

"Yes" Koenma said sadly, "he did. Lets just hope Kurama finds her before he does. I just hope, if and when he does it won't cause her anymore pain, I don't think she could handle it."

"I agree," said Botan, "I just wish we knew exactly who she was instead of this stupid theory?" Botan sighed and thought to herself, "Please find her first Kurama and please don't be disappointed in who or what you find."

* * *

There's this Chappy! Who do you guys/girls think is in Botan and Koenma's theory? Please Review and Please NO FLAMES! 


	6. Kidnapped and Izumi Revealed

Disclaimer: I no own any characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sayuri

Chapter 6: Kidnapped and Izumi Revealed

A/N: I really hope this chapter turned out alright? It took me forever to right! I might end up rewriting the chapter later, so until then ENJOY!

* * *

Botan sighed, "Poor Kurama, do you think he'll find her before its too late? Wait. Did he say Haru earlier?" 

"Yes" Koenma said sadly, "he did. Let's just hope Kurama finds her before he does. I just hope, if and when he does it won't cause her anymore pain, I don't think she could handle it."

"I agree," said Botan, "I just wish we knew exactly who she was instead of this stupid theory?" Botan sighed and thought to herself, "Please find her first Kurama and please don't be disappointed in who or what you find."

(A week later)

Kurama stormed down the hall fist clenched. Koenma had really hit a nerve when he said, 'Maybe it would be best to forget Izumi…' Every time he would think about it he would get mad and he's tried not thinking about it. How could Koenma say that! She was his mate, his best friend? Kurama rounded the corner and stopped short. Yusuke was standing a few feet away from Kurama. Sayuri was also there, several feet away from Yusuke with her back turned toward them.

"Sayuri?" Yusuke asked. She didn't replay at all; she didn't even turn around, "Sayuri? Are you alright? Please, Sayuri, I can't help you if you don't let me?"

Again she didn't turn; she just quickly started walking away. Kurama moved next to Yusuke, "Sayuri?" She froze at the sound of his voice, "What's wrong? Sayuri…"

He paused when she turned and smiled at him. This was strange…why was she acting…

At that moment Kurama realized that there was something not right about Sayuri. Not just by the way she was acting, because she's been acting like this for almost week now. But she was ignoring Yusuke. He knew that no matter what she would not ignore Yusuke, at least not like this. That's when he saw it… her eyes…those were not her eyes and apparently by the look on Yusuke's face he'd noticed it to.

For at that next moment Yusuke had 'Sayuri' by the throat shouting, "Who the HELL are you and what have you done with MY KID SISTER!?"

A wicked smile spread across her face as she grabbed Yusuke's wrist and started to twist it around till he finally had to let go. She leapt back doing a single flip toward the end of the hallway.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know then we will take it by force" Kurama warned pulling out his rose whip.

"Now, now Yoko," A voice said and Kurama's eyes went narrow, "Always so hostile"

Then a man rounded the corner. He stood close to six feet tall and had long dark gray colored hair and fox ears on top of his head. He wore a black open vest and a pair of purple pants. "Don't you wish he wasn't so hostile Sayuri?"

She nodded as she moved toward him.

"Where is Sayuri, Haru, what have you done with her?"

Haru laughed, "Who said I did anything with her? She's right here…well physically anyway."

At that moment, it hit Kurama, that night when he had put Sayuri to bed at the temple. Haru wasn't trying to hurt her; he was trying to control her, and he never noticed. How had he not noticed?

"Come Sayuri," Haru said as he wrapped his arm around her, "It's time to tell us your little secret"

With the snap of his fingers Sayuri's eyes flashed and she nearly collapsed.

Haru caught her by the waist and lifted her up with one arm, "Now let's find out your little secret?"

"Put her down!?" Yusuke yelled his rage flaring.

Haru just looked at Yusuke and sneered, "Sorry can't do that. She is the key to finding what I'm after."

"Leave her alone Haru!?" Kurama screamed as he clinched his whip tightly within his grasp. He fought back the urge to attack. He didn't want to risk the slimiest chance of hitting Sayuri.

"If you want her back so badly, Yoko, come to your forest and come alone. You might just get a surprise." With that, Haru disappeared taking the unconscious Sayuri with him.

Kurama clinched his fist and his anger soared. Haru was not going to get away with this; he wasn't going to allow it! He had lost Izumi, but he was not going to lose Sayuri as well. He may not have been there to protect Izumi or been there when she died. Damn it! He was going to do his best for Sayuri.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Yusuke swore as he turned on his heals and charged down the hall, only to be cut off by Kurama.

"No Yusuke" Kurama said as he attempted to keep his temper in check, "he wants me to go alone!"

"She's my sister! I care about her and I am going to save her." Yusuke snapped before thinking.

Kurama clinched his fists, was Yusuke implying that Kurama didn't care about Sayuri?

"Yusuke…" Kurama said through clinched teeth, "Haru will kill her if I don't come alone"

Kurama even had to use other "methods of persuasion" to convince Yusuke to allow him to go alone.

In the Forest

Kurama listened carefully to everything around him as he ran deeper into his territory of the woods. Kurama soon made it to the clearing by the small lake, where he found Haru grasping a struggling Sayuri. Her face showed utter horror.

"Let her go Haru, I'm here!" Yoko said as he stepped into view.

Haru smiled, "Right on time Yoko now enjoy the show!"

With that his hands began to glow and Sayuri's body lifted off the ground and red energy surrounded her. Yoko watched in fear as the energy around Sayuri turned into a blinding light. Haru and Yoko both shielded their eyes until the light slowly started to dim and gently floated towards the ground. When the light completely faded the girl on the ground was no longer Sayuri. The girl was no longer human but a Youko!

Yoko's eyes grew wide and Haru smiled; the girl had a beautiful long black hair and ears. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. She looked down at her trembling hands and quickly looked into the water.

"Izumi?" asked slowly but his voice was quickly lost out to her scream of terror. Kurama quickly rushed to her side and put his arms around her. "It's alright, calm down, it's alright."

She looked at Kurama, the horror simply increased with her blue eyes, and she struggled against his grasp. Kurama tightened his grip around her so she could not escape him.

"Izumi, stop, don't struggle, it's me! It's Yoko!" Kurama pleaded. It's me!" Why was she so afraid of him? Why won't she stop fighting him? Why?

* * *

Well there is this chapter, hope it turned out ok! Please review and please NO FLAMES! 


	7. Not Really There

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others were MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: I hope I can get this story back up and running again. Please be patient with me. I am hoping that this chapter turned out alright. Please No Flames.

Chapter 7: Not Really There.

* * *

Yoko's eyes grew wide and Haru smiled; the girl had a beautiful long black hair and ears. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. She looked down at her trembling hands and quickly looked into the water.

"Izumi?" he asked slowly but his voice was quickly lost out to her scream of terror. Kurama quickly rushed to her side and put his arms around her. "It's alright, calm down, it's alright."

She looked at Kurama, the horror simply increased with her blue eyes, and she struggled against his grasp. Kurama tightened his grip around her so she could not escape him.

"Izumi, stop, don't struggle, it's me! It's Yoko!" Kurama pleaded. It's me!" Why was she so afraid of him? Why won't she stop fighting him? Why? Izumi continued to struggle, until finally she sank her fangs as deep as she could into his flesh. Yoko cringed, but the pain didn't matter; he wasn't going to lose her again.

"It's me Izumi, your mate it's Yoko!" He pleaded to no avail, she wasn't hearing him. Haru's laughed, "It's no use, Yoko. Don't even waste your breath she doesn't remember you."

His heart sank at those words, she doesn't remember him. He really had lost her. Before he realized what was happening, Haru was standing in front of them. His arm extended out and his hand placed over Izumi's eyes. Kurama felt her stiffen and tremble, a small whimper escaped her lips and he could feel her tears making their way on his hands.

"It's time to remember who you are, my dear Izumi." Haru said as a blast of light burst from his hand. The light seemed to swallow her up and she melted from his grasp. Kurama stayed frozen in place, his heart was filled with so much pain. He stood slowly as she rematerialized directly between him and Haru.

"Hello, Beautiful," Haru said, "Do you remember me?"

Kurama watched as she nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but his voice caught in his throat. Izumi was running away from him. She ran into the open arms of Haru and she hugged him tightly with a bright smile spread across her face. His heart throbbed.

"I told you," Haru said smiling over her shoulder at Yoko "that I would find you."

She seemed to pull Haru closer as Yoko spoke softly, hurt and suffering in his soft gentle voice. "Izumi"

Kurama watched as she froze, he could see her stiffen. She slowly released Haru from the embrace. She turned to face him hesitantly. The moment their eyes met the tears swelled in hers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, surely this was an illusion.

Her mind was playing tricks; a figment of her imagination was before her. He wasn't really there! This was like it was so many different times before, just as real as all the others have been. She gripped Haru's hand and squeezed it tight.

She slowly took a step forward, her free hand out stretched towards him. She kept a firm grip on Haru's hand as the tears slowly began to roll down the flesh of her cheeks. How she missed him so. She wanted to ask him why he had left her. What she had done wrong? She wanted to run to him, throw herself into his arms and tell him how much she loved him.

Kurama took slow steps towards her, a trembling hand out stretched. He had to get her away from Haru. He had to touch her, to feel her skin against his hand. The desire to feel her lips against his was over whelming. He wanted to hug her close and tell her how sorry he was for leaving. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that they were going to be together forever. He was so close to her now just a few inches away.

The tears softly sliding down her cheeks as his hand almost reached them to wipe them away. His heart stopped, just as he was about to touch her she stepped away from him. She shook her head slowly as she turned away from him and hid her face into Haru's chest. Her sobs broke his heart; her body trembled with each one. Haru smiled at Yoko as he his arms wound their way around her body and the two slowly started to disappear.

"Izumi!" Yoko pleaded, "Please don't go! I'm here please stay with me!" Izumi wept harder at his pleas. She wanted to believe that he was really standing before her. She wanted it to really be her mate but she knew that it wasn't. It couldn't be. It wasn't him. She knew that he wasn't really there. That what she was seeing was all in her head. Yoko Kurama, her mate was gone and he was never coming back.

Yoko dropped to his knees as they both vanished. "Izumi, no. Come back." His voice was a low wounded whisper.

But it was too late…they were gone.

* * *

Well there's chapter 7! I will do my best to have chapter 8 up soon! See ya'll next time!


End file.
